Party Favor/Gallery
Season five The Cutie Map - Part 1 Mane six being welcomed by Party Favor S5E1.png|Pinkie does not seem thrilled to meet him... Party Favor "are you an Alicorn?" S5E1.png Party Favor "you've certainly come to the right place" S5E1.png Double Diamond "what brings you to town?" S5E1.png Twilight "we're not entirely sure" S5E1.png Double Diamond introduces himself S5E1.png|Rarity looking genuinely uncomfortable Applejack introduces herself to Double Diamond S5E1.png Applejack introduces her friends S5E1.png Double Diamond "I don't think we've ever had trouble" S5E1.png Party Favor and Double Diamond carefree S5E1.png Party Favor and Double Diamond lead Mane Six S5E1.png Fluttershy "I wish everypony" S5E01.png Party Favor and Double Diamond knock on Starlight's door S5E01.png Mane Six enter Starlight's home S5E01.png Mane Six inside Starlight's home S5E01.png Party Favor emerges from the shadows S5E1.png Mane six surrounded by the creepy ponies S5E1.png Party Favor "are you really the Princess of Friendship?" S5E1.png|Getting a little too close for Royal Personal Space Night Glider "do you know Princess Celestia?" S5E1.png Party Favor, Night Glider, and Sugar Belle unsure S5E1.png Twilight "how do you take somepony's cutie mark" S5E1.png Night Glider "cutie unmarking is a beautiful experience" S5E1.png Night Glider mentions the Staff of Sameness S5E1.png Party Favor, Night Glider, and Sugar Belle show off unmarkings S5E1.png Twilight "an essential part of who you are" S5E1.png Night Glider "they're in the vault" S5E1.png Night Glider "remind us of the heartache" S5E1.png The Cutie Map - Part 2 Ponies gathering around S5E02.png Ponies listening to Starlight S5E02.png Starlight "We'll try again tomorrow" S5E02.png Sugar Belle, Party Favor, & Night Glider smiles S5E02.png Fluttershy "with these lovely ponies" S5E02.png Sugar Belle, Party Favor, and Night Glider nervous expressions S5E02.png Sugar Belle, Party Favor, and Night Glider nervous smiles S5E02.png Equalized ponies smiling S5E02.png Sugar Belle and Night Glider nervous while Party Favor determined S5E02.png Party Favor admits it S5E02.png Party "But I only wanted it back for a little while!" S5E02.png Starlight puts her hoof onto Party's chin S5E02.png Party "I just wanted to remember what it was like" S5E02.png Starlight "no thought to the pain" S5E02.png Party Favor enters the house S5E02.png Party "I love all of" S5E02.png Party Favor with his horn into the door S5E02.png Party "Didn't you see what just happened" S5E02.png Party "Your friend has accepted our way!" S5E02.png Party "You will all accept our way!" S5E02.png Party "It's only a matter of time!" S5E02.png Party Favor very worried S5E02.png|Party Favor starting to crack Party Favor walks away S5E02.png Party Favor on the floor S5E02.png Main ponies look at Party Favor S5E02.png Party Favor dashing out of the house S5E2.png Party Favor hugging Starlight's leg S5E2.png Party Favor "I'm sorry, everypony!" S5E2.png Party Favor "seen the error of my ways" S5E2.png Party Favor "never want to look at my cutie mark again!" S5E2.png Party Favor "they wouldn't stop talking" S5E2.png Party Favor "that somehow makes their friendship stronger" S5E2.png Party Favor derp "I didn't listen!" S5E2.png|"...But I didn't listen!" Party Favor "I knew what they were up to" S5E2.png Party Favor "I didn't listen!" S5E2.png Starlight "well done, Party Favor!" S5E2.png Starlight "we welcome you back with open hooves" S5E2.png|Looks like he's completely lost it at this point Starlight and Party Favor hear Fluttershy S5E2.png Starlight excitedly pushes Party Favor aside S5E2.png Starlight dodges the water S5E2.png Starlight angry with Fluttershy S5E2.png Starlight "I knew you couldn't be trusted!" S5E2.png Party Favor notices something off S5E2.png Party Favor wipes Starlight's makeup away S5E2.png Starlight "no! get away!" S5E2.png Starlight glares at the Mane Six S5E2.png Party Favor "how could you?" S5E2.png|Realizing Starlight Glimmer's disloyalty Double Diamond "you said cutie marks were evil!" S5E2.png Sugar Belle "why did you take ours and not give up your own?" S5E2.png Night Glider "the staff has all the magic we need" S5E2.png Starlight "the staff is a piece of wood" S5E2.png Starlight "it's my magic that makes all this possible!" S5E2.png Starlight "you'd all still be living your miserable lives" S5E2.png Starlight "if it weren't for my magical abilities!" S5E2.png Double Diamond "you lied to us!" S5E2.png Starlight "only way to be happy is if we're all equal!" S5E2.png Party Favor "except for you" S5E2.png Night Glider, Party Favor, and Sugar Belle back to normal S5E2.png Village ponies gallop out of the cave S5E2.png Restored village ponies to the rescue S5E2.png Mane Six and village ponies enter Starlight's secret passage S5E2.png Secret passage leads ponies outside S5E2.png Rainbow Dash sees Starlight in the distance S5E2.png Starlight flees toward the mountain S5E2.png Pinkie and Party Favor can barely see Starlight S5E2.png Party Favor's true cutie mark close-up S5E2.png Party Favor blowing a balloon S5E2.png Party Favor making something out of a balloon S5E2.png Party Favor's balloon binoculars S5E2.png Party Favor "we'll never find her!" S5E2.png Pinkie borrows Party Favor's binoculars S5E2.png|Pinkie is impressed... Sugar Belle "there's a whole network of caves" S5E2.png Sugar Belle "your cutie marks will be gone forever!" S5E2.png Mane Six and village ponies go after Starlight S5E2.png Rainbow Dash slower than running ponies S5E2.png Village ponies pursue Starlight S5E2.png Ponies galloping forward S5E02.png Village ponies follow Starlight across the bridge S5E2.png Village ponies' path is destroyed S5E2.png Starlight Glimmer is getting away S5E2.png Sugar Belle and Double Diamond look across the bridge S5E2.png Party Favor makes a balloon bridge S5E2.png Party Favor's balloon bridge S5E2.png Village ponies bounce across the bridge S5E2.png Mane Six are unable to keep up S5E2.png Double Diamond skids to a halt S5E2.png Snowslide in front of the cave entrance S5E2.png Village ponies victorious S5E2.png Village ponies afraid of Starlight S5E2.png Village ponies flinching S5E2.png Twilight protects the village ponies S5E2.png Starlight blasts Twilight's magic shield S5E2.png Village ponies protected by magic shield S5E2.png Twilight lowers her defenses S5E2.png Twilight "I studied magic for years too" S5E2.png Main 5 and village ponies listening to Twilight S5E02.png Mane Six and village ponies happy S5E02.png Mane Six shield their eyes S5E02.png Starlight vanishes into the caves S5E2.png Rainbow Dash "she's getting away!" S5E2.png Twilight "we just have to hope" S5E2.png Party Favor "it's you who have taught us something" S5E2.png Party Favor "we were searching for something missing" S5E2.png Glider, Sugar, and Diamond found what they were looking for S5E2.png Village ponies "in front of us all along" S5E2.png Village ponies group hug S5E2.png|Group hug! Night Glider "I'm not going anywhere" S5E2.png Double Diamond "get to know each other again" S5E2.png Sugar Belle excited to bake well again S5E2.png Mane Six and village ponies group laugh S5E2.png Peace returns to the village S5E02.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Double Diamond, Party Favor, and Sugar Belle S5E26.png Double Diamond, Party Favor, Sugar Belle, and Night Glider sees someone S5E26.png Starlight walks up to the Our Town ponies S5E26.png Our Town ponies see Starlight looking regretful S5E26.png Our Town ponies smile at Starlight S5E26.png Starlight and the Our Town ponies hugging S5E26.png Season six To Where and Back Again - Part 1 Our Town decorated for the Sunset Festival S6E25.png Starlight Glimmer approaching Our Town S6E25.png Double Diamond and Party Favor hang festival banner S6E25.png Double Diamond and Party Favor notice Starlight Glimmer S6E25.png Double Diamond and Party Favor surprised to see Starlight S6E25.png Party Favor "what are you doing here?" S6E25.png Starlight shows Diamond and Favor the invitation S6E25.png Double Diamond looks at invitation disapprovingly S6E25.png Double Diamond "didn't think you'd actually show up" S6E25.png Party Favor "didn't think we really wanted you here" S6E25.png Double Diamond tears up Starlight's invitation S6E25.png Starlight Glimmer surrounded by laughing villagers S6E25.png Starlight Glimmer uncomfortable by ponies' laughter S6E25.png Double Diamond and Party Favor laughing at Starlight S6E25.png|The return of the "But I didn't listen" face! Starlight and Trixie entering the village S6E25.png Double Diamond and Party Favor happy to see Starlight S6E25.png Party Favor "are you staying the whole week?" S6E25.png Our Town villagers happily greeting Starlight Glimmer S6E25.png Sugar Belle "how is it living in a castle?" S6E25.png Double Diamond excitedly clapping his hooves S6E25.png Party Favor "you got here just in time" S6E25.png Party Favor "we were having some debate" S6E25.png Party Favor "which do you think feels more 'sunsetty'?" S6E25.png Party Favor grinning wide at Starlight Glimmer S6E25.png Double Diamond "the routes for the relay races" S6E25.png Double Diamond and Party Favor smile at Starlight S6E25.png Starlight Glimmer politely refusing to help villagers S6E25.png Diamond, Ivy Vine, and Favor uncomfortably close to Starlight S6E25.png Our Town villagers crowded around Starlight Glimmer S6E25.png Our Town villagers pushed back by magic barrier S6E25.png Starlight Glimmer forces the villagers away with a barrier S6E25.png Starlight Glimmer cowers on the ground S6E25.png Our Town villagers feeling dizzy S6E25.png Trixie "sadly, it is time for us to depart" S6E25.png Trixie takes out another smoke bomb S6E25.png Our Town villagers in shock S6E25.png Villagers see Starlight and Trixie have vanished S6E25.png Starlight and Trixie run away from the village S6E25.png Dream Our Town ponies emerge from their homes S6E25.png Starlight Glimmer greeting Party Favor S6E25.png Dream Party Favor ignoring Starlight Glimmer S6E25.png To Where and Back Again - Part 2 Party Favor hanging the Sunset Festival banner again S6E26.png Diamond and Favor surprised to see Starlight return S6E26.png Party Favor "what are you doing here?" S6E26.png Double Diamond "you left in such a hurry before" S6E26.png Double Diamond "thought you didn't wanna come" S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer "I can handle it" S6E26.png Starlight "saving Equestria or helping friends out" S6E26.png Double Diamond and Party Favor thrilled S6E26.png Double Diamond "of course!" S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer "where's that baking contest?" S6E26.png Starlight Glimmer going off with villager ponies S6E26.png Season seven Celestial Advice Ponies gathered for Starlight and friends' ceremony S7E1.png Ponies and changelings in dining hall right side S7E1.png Ponies and changelings cheer for the heroes S7E1.png Ponies and changelings mingle in the throne room S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle enters the throne room S7E1.png Starlight Glimmer surrounded by friends S7E1.png Twilight and Starlight hug surrounded by friends S7E1.png Hard to Say Anything Distance shot of Big Mac walking away from Sugar Belle's house S7E8.png Party Favor and Night Glider sitting together S7E8.png Scootaloo looking for Big Mac under a vase S7E8.png Apple Bloom calling out to Big McIntosh S7E8.png Apple Bloom looks for Big Mac using binoculars S7E8.png ''My Little Pony The Movie'' Party Favor wailing over "Brian" MLPTM.png Season nine The Big Mac Question Applejack and friends outside the ceremony S9E23.png Applejack and friends head to the wedding S9E23.png Double Diamond, Party Favor, and Night Glider S9E23.png Sugar Belle walking down the aisle S9E23.png Big McIntosh and Sugar Belle's wedding S9E23.png Ponies cheer for Big Mac and Sugar Belle S9E23.png Sugar Belle's friends crying with joy S9E23.png The Ending of the End - Part 2 Unicorn 1 addressing other unicorns S9E25.png The cavalry of united Equestria arrives S9E25.png Ponies and creatures charging into battle S9E25.png Unicorns levitate Mane Six and Spike to hilltop S9E25.png Mane Six and many friends in a magic bubble S9E25.png Twilight observing the battle from above S9E25.png Twilight Sparkle "how are you all here?" S9E25.png Raspberry Dazzle addresses the unicorns S9E25.png Soarin crashes into the magic bubble S9E25.png The bubble shield starts to crumble S9E25.png Twilight Sparkle "I almost lost my way!" S9E25.png Twilight "everycreature here has reminded me" S9E25.png The Last Problem Pinkie Pie hopping across a white screen S9E26.png Merchandise MLP Season Five Character poster.png Party Favor, A Bridge to Somewhere card MLP CCG.jpg Party Favor, Balloon Master card MLP CCG.jpg Miscellaneous MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg